Love is in the Air
by IsildurBlack
Summary: Cho surprises Harry one day on the Quidditch pitch with her feelings towards him. (Posted Chapter 5...1-25-03)
1. Surprise, I got the snitch!

**"Love Is In The Air"**

By Jonathon Riley

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked down the pitch.  He saw Fred bat the bludger away and toward Herman Yule of the Ravenclaw team.  The black ball flew through the air and struck Herman in the stomach.  He lurched and then fell to the ground.  Madam Hooch ran over to him and pulled him off to the side where Mrs. Pomfrey began waving her wand at the 4th year keeper.  Going back to the game Harry scanned the perimeter of the quidditch field.  He saw Cho flying full speed toward the Gryffindor side of the pitch.  Glancing over there he saw the Snitch.  Turning as hard as his Firebolt could handle he flew full speed at the small gold ball.

            Cho turned her head and saw Harry gaining on her.  Suddenly the snitch flew off sideways and she turned so sharp her hands almost slipped off the handle.  She looked over and saw Harry flying right next to her.  He had second guessed the snitch and had turned early.  She mock snarled at him.  She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't be mad at him.  The snitch dropped to the ground and they were zooming at the ground, its bright greenness rapidly approaching.  Harry looked over and saw that Cho wasn't going to be able to pull out so, he stuck his foot out, and kicked her broom up and she flew off parallel to the ground.  

            Harry looked down and suddenly remembered that he needed to pull out of the dive, skimming centimeters off the ground he felt his toes brush past a few stray blades of grass.  About 10 feet in front of him flying right at the snitch was Cho.  He pushed his broomstick forward and it zoomed off behind her.  She was reaching out toward the snitch when a blur of crimson flashed in her peripheral vision.  It was Harry, of course, the 5th year Gryffindor seeker.  He always caught the snitch when he played.  Cho thought fast.  "Wanna go out sometime?" she said.  Looking over she caught his eye and winked at him; his jaw dropped and he lost concentration on the snitch.  Seeing her opening she reached out and snatched the small gold ball, its wings beating fast against her fingers.  

The crowd went wild as she flew high into the air to join her teammates waving her fist high above her head.  Looking down at Harry, who was dumbstruck she winked again and smiled.  After seeing him smile back she returned to celebrating with her teammates.

            Back in the locker room George patted Harry on the back and said, "Hey, we only lost by 50 points, we can still come back, we can beat Slytherin no problem, since they don't have any cute girls to grab your attention."

            Harry's face was bright scarlet, the same color as his robes and Katie Bell poked him in the cheek.  "Harry's got a crush on Cho, how cute."  Angelina and Alicia joined her in giggling, to which Fred and George shook their heads.  Harry looked around and saw Colin Creevy sitting in the back.

Rushing over to their brand new keeper, he smiled and said, "Good job Colin, you really kept those Ravenclaws from scoring a lot, best keeper I've seen in a while."

            Colin looked up at his idol Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and smiled.  "Really?" he asked.

Harry quickly replied, "Yeah, right guys?"

The whole team cheered Colin on, who had managed to keep the Ravenclaw score down to 20 points before Cho had caught the snitch.  Harry changed into his normal black robes and grabbed his broom as he walked toward the school.  Once inside he turned toward Gryffindor tower and saw the painting of the Fat Lady rapidly approaching.  Suddenly he felt his arm being grabbed and he was pulled to the side.  Instinctively reaching for his wand he grabbed it, but then noticed who had grabbed him.  It was Cho, she was smiling brightly.

            "I was serious Harry, what I said out on the field," she told him.

            Harry turned a bright red and stuttered out, "rr-really?"

            Giggling she whapped his arm gently, "Of course!"

            Harry put on his best smile and said, "Okay, um...er...when do you want to go out?"

            "How about tomorrow, classes are cancelled so we can go to Hogsmeade."

            "I'd love too, Cho...um see you at breakfast?"

            "Okay, see you then," she then turned and stepped out from behind the corner.  She quickly turned around and kissed Harry full on the lips.  After a few seconds she pulled away bright pink and ran off.  Harry stood there for a minute composing himself.  He grabbed his arm and gave it a sharp pinch.

            "Ow!"

            Okay, this was real, Harry's dreams had a way of coming true a lot, maybe Madam Trelawney was right and he had a gift for Divination..._Nah he thought, __it's all a bunch of baloney.  Divination isn't real, Madam Trelawney is just inhaling too many fumes from her "candles".  Harry chuckled at this.  He would have to remember to tell Ron his new thoughts on Madam Trelawney._

            "Babblefish," he said and the Fat Lady's picture swung open and he walked into the common room.  Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table going over _A Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.  As usual, Ron was scratching his head as Hermione explained things to him.  Tapping Ron on the shoulder, Harry startled him._

            "Too bad about the game, why'd you let her get the snitch?" Ron asked after catching his breath.

            "Um...I'll explain later on tonight," Harry said, nodding his head toward Hermione, who noticed and rolled her eyes.

            "We all know about your crush on Cho, Harry, you aren't that good at hiding your feelings for her.  You let her win, so she'd like you more, isn't that right?" Hermione said, suddenly joining the conversation.

            "Well, yeah, sorta...well I didn't let her win, she surprised me, a lot."

            "What did she do Harry?" Ron asked, wondering what could have surprised him so much he forgot about Quidditch.

            "Well...um...she sorta asked me out..."

            "Oh ok..." Ron said before doing a double-take and saying, "What, really, wow!  She was just pulling your leg though, right, or does she really want to go out?"

            "She wasn't joking, she really does want to go out."

            "Wow, Harry, I'm so happy for you.  I guess after Cedric...well you know, I guess she got lonely.  Well anyways, where all do you want to go at Hogsmeade tomorrow...?" Hermione said calmly.

            "Well, I was sorta gonna spend the day with Cho, you know..."

            "Oh ok, we understand, right Ron?"

            "Yeah Hermione, well I guess it's just you and me tomorrow...What do you want to do?"

            "I don't know, same as we always do, visit the candy store, get some butterbeer, you know, same as always."

            "Oh ok, yeah me too," Ron said.  Harry thought he saw him wink, but pushed it out of his mind.  Then he saw Hermione wink back at Ron, who was blushing slightly.

            Hermione suddenly turned red as she noticed that Harry saw their winking.

            "What's going on you two?"

            "Oh, nothing, you know, we're just doing things that friends do..." Ron quickly replied.  

            "Nothing?!  Friends?!  I thought we were more than that Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled at Ron as she grabbed her books and ran off toward the girls' dorm.

            "Is there something you want to tell me Ron?" Harry asked his 15 year old red-haired best friend.

            "Um...well...you remember how Hermione stayed with us a few months over the summer...?"

            "Yeah, go on, I'm listening..."

            "Well, we sorta started to go out, said it should be a secret for a while, I better go talk to her before she starts crying...remember first year?"

            "I never would have guessed that you two were going out...right under my very nose, well congratulations, I guess she got over Viktor Krum dumping her."

            "Viktor didn't dump her, she dumped him...for...well for me..."

            "No way!  Wow!  Well, get off you, don't want her crying to attract another troll now do we?"

            Harry sat down as Ron ran off towards the girls' dorm and up the stairs to the 5th year room.  Sighing, Harry looked down at Ron's spell book and his eyes went wide as he remembered he had homework in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Professor Snape had given them lots of homework this weekend, since he knew Harry would be playing Quidditch.  Growling in his mind he ran up to his room and pulled his books out of his trunk.  Grabbing a quill and a parchment he ran back downstairs and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table once again, now holding hands and Ron wiping a tear from her eye.  Ron looked up and saw Harry watching them and blushed, so did Hermione.

            "Sorry we didn't tell you Harry, we weren't sure what you'd say," Hermione said through sniffles.

            "It's okay guys, I did sorta see you two as a pair, perfect for each other in everyway.  I'm happy for you both."

            Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled and then back at Harry who was also smiling.  Harry suddenly had an image of what their kids would look like...He chuckled.

            "What's so funny, Harry?" Hermione questioned him.

            "Nothing, just picturing your kids..." Harry answered with a grin.

            Suddenly both Hermione and Ron were a deep maroon, which just made Harry laugh again.  Hermione whapped him in the arm and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.  Ron wrapped his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, smiling contently.

            Harry flung his books open and began pouring through it, looking for ways to  contract lycanthropy.  If the full moon weren't out, he'd ask Lupin, but it was, so going to see him would not be safe, not even with his godfather Sirius around.  He was glad to have him around, there to help him when he needed it, or just be there to tell him about his parents.  He fell asleep reading the book with his head in between the pages.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters created by J.K. Rowling.  I am not making a profit from this story, I am just writing it for fun.  Please do not sue me, or copy my work.  Herman Yule, however, is my own personal creation, so don't use it, without written permision from myself.  Any likenesses to any persons, living or dead, is coincidental._


	2. The first date

**"Love is in the Air"**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was waken when Colin shook his shoulders.  Wiping his eyes, he looked around and adjusted his glasses.  A page of his book was stuck to his face, and he pulled it off as he sat up.  Looking at the watch Ron gave him for his birthday, he saw that it was 9 AM.  He also noticed Colin, standing behind him smiling ear to ear.

"You should probably head off to your breakfast Harry, you don't want keep Cho waiting any longer," said the younger boy.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up before now?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Nobody noticed you laying there, everyone is so excited about going to Hogsmeade today, there is going to be a fair today, did you know?"

"Yeah Colin, I know," Harry stood up and stretched.  He had been having a wonderful dream, Cho had asked him out, and Ron and Hermione were going out too.  Harry suddenly looked at Colin and said, "What did you say Colin?"

"There is a fair..."

"No before that, about Cho..."

"You don't want to keep Cho waiting any longer.  She asked me to come get you for your date."

Harry blinked..._It wasn't a dream!_

"Why didn't she send Ron or Hermione?"

"They were kinda...um...busy...they weren't at breakfast, but I know where they are.  I saw them go up to the girls' dorm after everyone left for breakfast."

"Ah, I see, well I better go get ready.  See you in Hogsmeade, thanks for waking me.  Hey Ron...have fun?"

Ron was walking down the stairs from the girls' dorm, he had a small smear of lipstick on his lips, it was the same shade of red he turned when he saw Harry and Colin.

"Um...I was just...um...well the thing is, me and Hermione were..."

"...Studying," Hermione finished as she came down the stairs behind Ron.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.  "It's okay guys, I know what you were doing, Ron's got some of your lipstick on his lips..."

Ron's eyes went wide and he wiped at his mouth furiously.  Hermione was blushing a deep red.

"I should have known not to hide anything from you Harry, you can spot a flying gold walnut from 500 feet away.  Good morning Colin."

Ron finished wiping his mouth, satisfied the lipstick was gone.

"I have to go change real quick, Cho is waiting for me in the Great Hall."

He ran up to his room and pulled a fresh robe out of his trunk and threw it over his head.  He grabbed a handful of Galleons and stuffed them into his money bag, which he put in the pocket on the robe.  Running down stairs he saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a table talking quietly.

Cho looked up and saw Harry running down the stairs. She smiled and sighed as he got to her.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept, and nobody bothered to wake me up."

"It's alright, I was just worried you were going to stand me up."

Harry gasped at the mere thought of standing her up.  She giggled and punched his arm playfully.

"So what all did you want to do today, Cho?"

"I figured we'd decide when we got there, see what all the fair is offering."

"Okay with me."

They spent the next few hours walking around Hogsmeade, hand in hand.  They rode the tunnel of love, and a muggle ride called a ferris wheel.  Cho saw a nice little restaurant near Three Broomsticks that she wanted to try.  It turned out to be a place called _Outback Steakhouse and Harry had to spend quite a few Galleons on the dinner, but they were thoroughly satiated.  Harry just sat and watched Cho eat her dessert.  Her eyes sparkled in a way that Harry couldn't describe.  After she finished, he emptied his butterbeer and left a tip on the table for the waitress._

"That was a wonderful dinner, Harry, thank you."

"You're welcome, Cho."

She walked right up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.  Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.  They walked back to the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts.  They managed to get a private carriage and they talked a little as they rode home.  She looked over at him, and he looked back at her.  Suddenly their lips were pressed against each other's and Cho's tongue slid into Harry's mouth.  After a little while, the carriage stopped and Harry got out and helped Cho down.  She kissed his cheek and they walked off toward the castle.

"I was wondering if you..." Harry said.

"...wanted to go out again sometime?" Cho interrupted, "Sure, I'd love too."

Harry just smiled at that.  Cho smiled back and they parted ways when they got inside.  Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said, "Babblefish.  Oh hey Neville...they still not giving you the passwords?"

"No, they are, I'm waiting for someone, she's supposed to be here soon."

"She?  You dog!  Who is she?  Do I know her?"

"There she is, coming down the stairs."

"Who, all I see is..."

"Hey Gins," Neville interrupted.

"Hey, Nevy...oh...um...hi...Harry...I didn't see you there..." Ginny said and began blushing brightly.

"You ready to go, Gins?" Neville asked her as he stood up.

"Yeah.  Well good night Harry..." she said and bit her lip while she continued blushing.

*Wow, Ginny and Neville are still together from the Yule Ball...that's pretty cool, I wonder if Ron knows?* Harry thought as he walked up the stairs.  He opened the door and peaked inside.  Ron's curtains were shut, and he could hear motion inside.

Suddenly he heard laughter.  It was Hermione.  *They aren't...not with the door unlocked...Hermione would have remembered that if they were.*

"Hey guys, what you doin'?"

Suddenly Ron poked his head through the curtains.  "Nothing Harry, I was just...studying...arithmancy..."

"Oh ok...wait, you aren't taking arithmancy...I know Hermione is in there," Harry said while approaching the bed, "Cover yourselves if need be, I'm coming in."

Harry threw back the curtain and Ron and Hermione were on all fours on a large white mat with colored circles.  Harry had seen this game before, Dudley got it for his birthday a few years ago, of course he only played it once, then threw it into his spare bedroom, aka: Harry's summer room.

"Twister?" Harry said in puzzlement.

"Yeah, would you mind being the spinner?  This is the championship round, it's tied 2 games to 2..." Hermione asked him.

"Um...yeah...sure..." Harry said between blinks.

He had got his friends all wrong.  They were just playing a friendly game of Twister, nothing more...

"Right hand...Blue," Harry said after spinning the little hand.

Ron, delicately maneuvered his hand through Hermione's legs and had to press his arm against her thigh in order to reach the spot.  Harry thought he heard a light moan, but payed no head to it.

"Left foot...Green"

"You are as good as dead Weasley, this championship is mine."

Ron shifted his body around, and his arm rubbed against her leg as he stuck his left foot under his right and tried to reach the circle.  He shifted some more, and Hermione gasped and fell to the mat.  Harry would have seen why she fell but a spider had caught his attention.  It was dangling delicately over the water jug.

"I win!  You know what that means Hermione...you owe me 10 kisses!"

"Well in that case, I win, you goof ball."

Hermione planted her lips on Ron's and they fell into each other's arms.  Harry reached up and shut the curtains.  Had he looked closer, he would have noticed the buttons were on the wrong side of Ron's shirt.  

Harry walked over to his own bed and grabbed his pajamas and pulled them on quickly, just in case Hermione decided to let Ron breathe for a second.  He walked around the corner of the bed and hopped up into it.  He sank down into its soft comfort.  Pulling the blanket up over his body he almost instantly fell asleep.

Cho suddenly walked into the room.  Harry sat up and she climbed on top of him.  Pushing him down to the bed, Cho ripped his shirt open.  "There's something I have to tell you Harry," Cho said.

"What is it, Cho?"

"I'm actually Snape!"  Cho reached up and pulled a mask off her head and it was indeed Snape.  Harry sat straight up in bed.  Neville was staring at him, wondering why he was making such a racket in the bed.

"Nightmare, Harry?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Oh, well good night."

"Night Neville."


	3. A glimpse at the past

"Love is in the Air"

Chapter 3

          Cho woke up the next morning smiling.  She sat up slowly in her bed and looked around the room sleepily.  Across from her, sitting in her own bed was her best friend Heather.

            "Good morning Cho; how was your _date_ with Mister Potter?"

            "It was wonderful, Heather!  I never dreamed it would be like it was...it was...well...magical..."

            "Everything around here is magical, Cho, or should I start calling you...Misses Potter?"

            "Misses Potter..." Cho said with a sigh, "you're just jealous, Heather, jealous that I'm going out with the man I'm destined to be with, and who I've been in love with for 10 years."

            "No I'm not!  I'm not jealous you are going out with that 5th year Gryffindor!  Well...maybe a little..."

            "You'll find somebody, Heather, I just know it!"

            "You're the best, Cho!" Heather replied with a smile

            "Yeah, I know, that's why _I'm_ going out with Harry and you aren't!" Cho said with a giggle.

            Heather stuck her tongue out at the remark, but was soon laughing along with her friend.  After Heather got up and went down to breakfast, Cho reached over and grabbed her wand.  She tapped her pillow and muttered a few words so softly they could not be heard.  Suddenly, a small book materialized on the pillow and Cho picked it up.

            It was very plain looking; pink with purple flowers on its cover.  It had a small ornate looking latch and a small keyhole.  She had been writing in its pages since she could write full-length sentences, and due to a magical spell she had put on it, it never runs out of pages.  She slowly unlocked it and opened to the first page.  Looking at that first entry she smiled and read it to herself quietly.

September 7, 1992

Dear Diary,

Amanda gave you to me today, it's my 6th birthday, and you are my favorite present. She also gave me some funny looking board, I think it's magic though, cause she said it can tell the future and talk to ghosts and stuff.  It certainly doesn't look like any of the magic stuff mommy and daddy has, but maybe it really is.  I'll try it out tomorrow, since I'm sleepy now.  Good night, diary.

            Smiling, she read on.

September 8, 1992

Dear Diary,

Hi again, that board Mandy got me is fun!  It said I was going to marry Harry Potter!  I didn't believe it, so I asked it if it meant _that_ Harry Potter, and it did!  I was scared for a little while, but now I guess, I'm destined to be with _The Boy Who Lived_.  I'm so happy now.  I wish I knew what he looked like, but there aren't any pictures of him, except as a small baby, but I guess it doesn't really matter.  Well, bye bye for now, diary.

            Skipping ahead a few years, she read one of her favorite entries.

September 1, 1998

Dear Diary,

I saw him!  I finally saw the boy I'm destined to be with!  He has come here to Hogwarts!  Sadly, however, he was sorted into Gryffindor.  I so wanted him to be a Ravenclaw; but I guess it's all part of the master plan of things.  He's cute!  He he!  Those bright green eyes, and that sort of messy black hair.  I know that I'm destined to be with him anyways, but I really do like him, and I think I'm falling in love!  Yes!  Love!  Who would have ever guessed that smart-miss-Cho would fall in love at first sight.  Well, gotta go, Heather wants to start studying for classes, and I do too, lots of work ahead of us this year!  See you soon!

            She read that entry all the time.  Flipping ahead a few pages she reached her next stop...

September 1, 1999

Dear Diary,

I started my third year at Hogwarts today.  Everything was so great, until I found out Harry wasn't at the banquet.  I was getting so worried.  I thought You-know-who had found him over the summer and hurt him or something, especially after what happened at the end of last year.  But Harry, and his friend Ralph, or something along the lines of Ralph, showed up eventually.  They had flown in via flying car.  I was afraid they were going to expel him for that, but they didn't.  I was so glad to see him alive, I forgot to eat anything.  In my heart, however, I knew the whole time that he couldn't be dead.  Who would I marry if he were?  He he!  Well, I have to go look over my new Defense Against the Dark Arts books, there are so many of them this year, and all by the same guy, Gilderoy Lockheart.  Heather has been drooling over them since she got them at Diagon Alley this summer.  Personally I don't see why everyone likes him so much, Harry is so much cuter!  Of course, I may be biased, but I don't really care.  I'm just not into the look of Mr. Lockheart, he seems like a phony to me.  Got to go now, talk to you tomorrow!

            She kept reading through her diary, smiling at her memories.

October 31, 2001

Dear Diary,

Harry was chosen as one of the Tri-wizard champions.  There are actually four now.  Everyone was surprised, due to the fact that there were 4 champions, and one of them was only 14 years old.  How could a 14 year old get past Dumbledore's age-line?  I'm happy for him, but at the same time, I'm worried about his safety.  The Ministry set that age limit for a reason; the tournament is dangerous.  Well, mom sent me a letter today.  My application was accepted at the Ministry.  I'm going to work as a temp over the summer!  I'm so happy!  Can't talk anymore, I have homework, and you know my studying and me.  Have to get it finished since it's due in a week.  See you later.

            She wiped a tear that had begun forming from her eye as she read some entries from a few months later. 

December 1, 2001

Dear Diary,

There is going to be a ball!  I sure hope Harry asks me.  He probably won't though.  I think he likes that Hermione girl in Gryffindor, she's so pretty _and_ smart.  They are always hanging out together.  Got to go, bye.

December 2, 2001

Dear Diary,

Harry still hasn't asked me.  There sure are a lot of girls asking him and that Cedric guy from Hufflepuff.  Talk to you later.

December 3, 2001

Dear Diary,

I'm worried, Harry still hasn't asked me, and every time I try to talk to him, he is surrounded by tons of other girls.  I'm going to go to sleep now, too sad to do any homework.  Well very much that is.  Bye.

December 4, 2001

Dear Diary,

So many girls are asking **MY** Harry out!  I want to go ask him too, but what if he says no?  I couldn't bear that.  I don't think he likes me.  Well, I've been trying to get him alone, but that Ron kid never leaves his side.  The same goes for Hermione.  I heard they were going out, but I think it's a lie.  I think I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight, I'm so sad...bye.

December 6, 2001

Dear Diary,

Sorry I didn't write yesterday, too sad...Well Cedric Diggory asked me to the ball, and since I don't want to go alone, I said yes.  I wish I were going with Harry, but at least I will get to see him when we open the ball.  Cedric is good looking, but he's no Harry Potter.  I wonder who Harry _is_ going with, half the girls in the school have asked him, the other half are either too young or too shy to ask.  He shot every one of them down, probably for Hermione, god I hate her, why does she have to be so perfect?  She is pretty, smart, brave, and she has known Harry very closely for 4 years now.  She is so close to _my_ Harry; my sweet, brave, cute Harry Potter.  Well, I hope he is happy with who ever he goes with, so at least one of us will be.  Bye.

December 7, 2001

Dear Diary,

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! You will never guess who asked me to the ball today.  HARRY!  I felt like crying all night.  I had to tell him about how I already told Cedric yes.  I wanted to tell him how I feel about him, but I was too surprised by the fact that he liked me in return to say anything other than "well..."  Well, on another subject Cedric really likes me...a lot.  He gave me a bunch of flowers after Arithmancy class today, but I don't have anywhere to put them.  I guess that it is a sign.  This really sucks!  Why couldn't Harry ask me yesterday?  Why did I have to say yes to Cedric?  If only that had happened, I wouldn't feel sick to my stomach right now.  I better go to bed before I soak the page in any more tears.  Bye.

            Cho wiped her eyes.  She would never forget that day, when she got her first glimpse at how Harry felt about her.

            "Cho, you going to come to breakfast?  Harry's there already, and by the looks on his face, he wants to see you," a voice at the door said.  It was Heather.  Cho heard "Harry" and jumped straight out of bed.  She changed out of her nightgown and pulled on her school robes.  After brushing her hand over it, to get rid of any creases she ran over to the door.  Heather had opened the door right as she got to it and they bounded down the halls toward the breakfast tables.  

Cho gracefully walked in and sat down in her usual seat, where she had a great view of Harry.  Then she noticed that his seat gave him a great view of her.  She had never realized that he sat there for a reason.  He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to Ron and across from Hermione, like he always did.  Cho gave him her best-looking smile, and after seeing him return it, she began eating.  Heather and Amanda were busy talking about some homework in their Potions class.  After taking a bite off her bagel, she joined in the conversation.  Soon breakfast was over and classes would start.  It was going to be a good day.  

Smiling up at Harry, she saw him smile back again, but then he reached up and grabbed his forehead and winced.  She looked closely when he removed his hand.  His scar had been glowing faintly, she could see the glow fading away as he moved his hand.  This was not good.


	4. Always in Pain

**"Love is in the Air"**

**Chapter 4**

*******************************************

"Ron, my scar is burning!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed his throbbing forehead.

"Oh no!  You don't think...you-know-who...is here at Hogwarts, do you?  We better tell Dumbledore quick!" Ron replied with a wisp of fear on his voice.

Harry quickly got out of his chair and ran over to the High Table.  Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you!  It's about my scar!"

"Yes, it's a pity you have it...now what were you saying Minerva?"

"Professor?!" Harry interupted.

"Yes, Harry, I know all about your scar, you got it from the Avada Kedavra spell Voldemort cast on you.  Can't you see I'm busy here?  Now go along Mister Potter."

"But Profes..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and it will be more if you do not leave me be right this instant!"  Dumbledore said, suddenly rising out of his chair.  He appeared taller than normal, and the air around him seemed to darken slightly.  "Now, Minerva, what were you saying, before we were so rudely interupted?"

"I never told you this before, but I suddenly had the urge to tell you how I feel Albus...I'm...well...I'm in love with you!" Professor McGonagall said, blushing beet red.

Harry's eyes went wide before he turned around very swiftly and almost ran into Ron and Hermione, who were right behind him.

"Harry, what's going on here?" Hermione asked as they walked dumbfounded back to their seats.  Harry looked up and saw Cho watching him with concern in her eyes.

Harry mouthed, "Don't worry," to her.

"Harry?" Hermione jabbed his arm.  "Back to us, this isn't good.  The teachers are acting worse than Lockheart did.  I thought I noticed Professors Sprout and Flitwick were acting weird too, but didn't think anything of it."

"Maybe Sirius can help us out..." Ron said as soon as Hermione was finished talking.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go write him real quick before class."

Harry pulled out a small scroll and Hermione handed him a quill.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm terribly sorry to bother you during breakfast, but I thought you should know that my scar was burning this morning.  I know you told me to see Professor Dumbledore whenever it happened, but he is acting really strangely, more so than usual.  He didn't want to talk to me; he was busy talking with Professor McGonagall.  Well, gotta run off to Potions.  Write back ASAP!  Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Harry folded it up and put it into an envelope.  He grabbed a candle and poured some wax on it and stamped it with a large gold ornate signet ring.  It was a big H with a lightning bolt in the background.  Sirius had sent it to him for his birthday.  After the wax had hardened he gave a whistle and Hedwig flew into the room.  He tied the letter to her leg and gave her a treat and told her to hurry.  Hedwig spread her snow white wings and took off with a few flaps.  She soared out the window and off toward Hogsmeade.

Ron tapped his shoulder, "We better head off to potions, Professor Gnilwor is gonna show us potions of inflamability today!"  Together the three ran back to the Gryffindor common room and ran to their separate bedrooms.  Harry grabbed his textbook and made sure his wand was secure in his pocket before holding the door open for Ron.  They ran back down the winding staircase and almost knocked Hermione over.

"Well, boys, let's get off to class, I wonder if Snape is going to watch over the class again.  Ever since he left potions, he has been monitoring her teaching," Hermione said as she walked through the hole in the wall and down towards the potions classroom.

A few minutes later, they were sitting down in their seats in the potions classroom.  It had been moved out of the dungeon when Susan Gnilwor, the new Potions Master arrived at the school.  It was now located in the East Tower, and the sun was just high enough to cast its warm rays into the room.  By some magic, the room was a very comfortable 74 degrees.

A door opened in the back of the room and a witch of medium height, wearing bright red robes, stained from splashes of potion from over the years.  She pulled the large hat off her head and sat it on the front desk.

"Good morning class!" she said as she opened up the ingredients cabinet.

Almost silently, a dark figure walked into the room from the hallway.  He would have probably gone unnoticed except for the fact that his left shoe squeaked as he stopped.  Hoping nobody had noticed, he stepped into the shadows in the corner.  Harry knew instantly who it was and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Professor Gnilwor said, looking up at him.  Exiting the shadows Snape smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Susan," Snape replied, a weird grimace crossing his face, "I was wondering if I could speak with you privately, as soon as you become available, that is..."

"Sure...Severus, just let me start class, then we can talk."

"Alright class, today we are making potions of inflammability.  If you open your books to page 437, you will find the directions.  Remember; do not add the frog livers until after the rabbit eyes are completely melted.  Other than that, it's pretty straightforward.  Miss Granger, you are in charge while I'm gone."

Professors Gnilwor and Snape walked into her office and shut the door.

"I bet Snape is gonna tell that mudblood how a real potions master should act."  Hermione turned her head and brushed the hairs from her face to reveal a tall kid with greased back blonde hair and a sneer.

"You better behave Malfoy, or else I'll have to tell Professor Gnilwor what you just said.  And you wouldn't want Slytherin to lose another 10 points because you have a big mouth, would you?"

"No, Granger, I wouldn't want that..." Draco mumbled.

"What was that?" she replied.

"I said, No!" Draco snorted.

"That's what I thought!" Harry and Ron chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Potter?!  I'm the one should be laughing at you!  Losing to that filthy little Ravenclaw seeker, what's she ride?  I was never good at ancient history...Worst seeker I've ever seen."

"That's only cause you've seen yourself play," Ron replied quickly with a laugh.

"Filthy little Weasley brat!"

Ron looked over at Hermione, who was staring at Draco, eyes wide and a smile across her face.  Looking over he saw Draco form the same smile.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What is it Ron?" she said to him in a rude tone.

"Sorry 'Mione...I was just wondering what you and Malfoy were doing..."

"Just cause we went out a few times, doesn't mean you have to know everything I do, and we aren't married you know, I can look at other guys if I want.  I can go out with anyone I please, whenever I want!"

"Go out with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?  You're joking, right?  Right?" Ron said, his eyes widening, and his teeth on his bottom lip.

"Yes, go out with Draco, lovely Draco Malfoy...So strong, handsome, powerful, rich, and he's the captain of the quidditch team...something you'll never be!"

Ron just sat there with his mouth open wide and tears swelling up in his eyes.  Reaching up, he wiped the tears back, "I thought we had something special Hermione..."

"Well, you were obviously wrong!"

Ron stood up and bumped into a shocked Harry as he stormed out of the room.

Professor Gnilwor popped her head back into the classroom, "Class dismissed!"  Her cloak was partly undone, and there were light marks on her neck, they looked like teeth marks.  Snape's voice said something quietly and Gnilwor giggled and shut the door again.

"What's going on Hermione, I thought you hated Draco?"

"Well, I hated you and Ron at one point too, quite a few times to be precise!  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk with Draco."

"Sorry, 'Mione..."

"Well, you should be!"

"See ya at lunch."

"Yeah, whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes and then smiled as Draco approached her.

"How are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"Just fine, Mister Malfoy," Hermione answered, blushing beet red.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to be my girlfriend?  That is, if you aren't seeing anybody else right now..."

"Sorry Draco, but she's going out with..."

"Scram Potter!" Hermione screamed at him, "I'd love to go out with you, Draco.  Did anyone ever tell you, you have very beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah, people notice them all the time, but they are nothing compared with you, my love."

Hermione giggled and hand in hand, Draco and she walked out of the classroom.  Harry stood there dumbfounded.

All of a sudden, Harry's scar began burning very intensely.  He dropped to his knees out of the pure pain coursing through his throbbing forehead.  Screaming out in agony, he passed out of the floor.  Right before his eyes shut, he saw a faint shimmer by the ingredients cabinet.  A faint laugh rang through his ears right before the silence.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing.  Looking up he saw the faint outlines of people hovering over his bed.  Reaching over he grabbed his glasses and pulled them over his eyes.  Waiting a second for them to adjust Harry looked around. He saw Ron and Cho standing right next to the bed.  Looking over into the doorframe, he saw Sirius and right behind him was Lupin.

"What happened Sirius, why am I in the hospital wing?"

"Sirius?" Cho said, in wonder, then she blinked and her eyes went wide, "Sirius Black, I thought I recognized you!  You stay away from Harry.  I'm top of my class you know!  All I have to do is..."

"It's alright Cho, he's on our side," Ron interupted.  Harry nodded his head and smiled at his scruffy looking godfather.

"Oh, sorry about that Mister Black."

"Call me Sirius, and we were hoping you could tell us what happened, Harry..."

"I...I think I fainted...oh yeah, it was in the Potions room, right?"

"Yeah, that's where we found you."

"My scar...it was burning, very intensely, like when I was fighting Voldemort..."

"Don't say his name!" Ron and Cho screamed at Harry, making both Sirius and Lupin jump.

"Like was saying, when I fought Voldemort in the graveyard.  And when he was after the stone.  But even worse than both those times.  I think Voldemort is here at the school."

"If he was here, he isn't here right now, I checked the Marauder's Map, that's how we found you in the first place.  I would have seen him if he were here."

"What does Dumbledore think?" Harry asked the two older wizards.  They looked at each other and frowned.  Harry did not like the look on their faces.  "What's wrong?"

"Well, Harry, the thing is...Voldemort wasn't the only powerful wizard who isn't here...Dumbledore is missing."

"Oh no..." Ron said, terror crossing his face.  Harry gulped and Cho gripped his hand tightly.


	5. Strange happenings

**"Love is in the Air"**

**Chapter 5**

"Dumbledore is missing," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Oh no..." Ron replied, terror sweeping across his face.

Cho reached down and grasped Harry's hand tightly.

"It was only time before he made his move Harry.  He is a patient man, considering he devised that whole plan with the Tournament.  He could have got you even easier, if he wanted to, I'm ashamed to say."

"It wasn't your fault Sirius, there was nothing you could have done; you couldn't have known what was going on."

"What exactly is he up to anyways?  All that I've noticed is people falling in love all over the place, out of nowhere.  Like Hermione and Draco..."

"Don't remind me," Ron said with a huff, then mumbled a few curses under his breath.

"That wasn't very nice Ronald," Remus Lupin said shaking his head at a surprised Ron, "Did you forget already that I'm a werewolf?  Sensitive hearing is part of the whole package."

"Oh yeah..." Ron said with a smirk.

"To be perfectly honest Harry, I have never heard of Voldemort doing anything like it before.  He was never one to even know what love was.  It's not exactly his style, you know, he's more into just blowing stuff up."

"It doesn't make sense, but I'm positive Voldemort is behind all of this."

"I hope you're wrong, Harry...cause if you aren't, then Voldemort has figured out how to get into Hogwarts..." Lupin said with a frown.

"How long do I have to stay in this bed?"

"That's up to Miss Pomfrey...Poppy?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin?"

"Can Harry leave now?"

"If he feels like it, there isn't anything I can do to help him really.  None of my magic works on that blasted scar of his."

"I think I can go now, I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"Well, Lupin and I better be heading off.  We have a few things to investigate. Owl us if anything else happens.  Anything at all," Sirius said stepping into the hall.  Lupin walked out and followed him, now a large black dog, down the hall.  They stopped by a large statue and walked into a secret passage.

"Come on Ron, Cho, let's get out of here!" Harry said, jumping out of the bed.

He took Cho's hand and they walked toward the great hall.  It was dinner time.  Walking in, they found it very quiet.  Everybody was staring at another.  People were holding hands and kissing and giggling all over the room.  Harry looked over at Ron.  He was staring across the room at a girl at the Ravenclaw table.  It was Padma Patil.  She was staring right back at Ron.

Harry looked over at Cho, who was staring at him contently.  He smiled and they sat down together.  Cho sat through the whole meal, hardly ever taking her eyes off him, and he her.  After dinner Harry got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  He saw Hermione and Draco lying together on the couch, her head in his lap, looking toward the ceiling.  He was running his fingers through her long curled hair and smiling down.  Harry was shocked merely to see Draco smiling about something other than Harry being tormented.

Across the room Neville and Ginny were sitting next to each other looking through a book of poems.  Neville was a poet, it turned out.  Harry was amazed at the skill in his writing.  Yawning, Harry walked up his room and saw Hedwig waiting on his bed.  Attached to her leg was a letter.

In very messy handwriting, Harry immediately identified it as Hagrid's, was written.

_Olympe__ and me are getting married, ain't it great.  I was wondern if you might could  be my best man.  Send Hedwig back with your answer.  Hope to see you when we get back from Norway.  Can't tell you why we was here, but you'll notice it soon._

_Your friend,_

_Hagrid___

Hagrid and Maxine were getting married?  This wasn't exactly weird, but he thought Sirius would like to know about it anyways.  Pulling out a quill he scribbled a "yes" on the letter and reattached it to Hedwig's foot.

"Wait a second, can you stop by Sirius's and give him this letter I'm writing on your way?" Harry said to Hedwig's just as she was about to take off.  She gave him a look and clicked her beak, which Harry took as a yes.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You told me to write if anything happened.  Well I just got a letter from Hagrid.  Him and Madame Maxine are getting married.  Other than that, everything seems to be just fine around here.  Haven't noticed anything weird yet.  Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

"Here you go, Hedwig," he said, attaching the second letter to her leg, "No, that's it Hedwig, I don't have any more letters for you to deliver."

Hedwig took off through the window.  Harry noticed her grab a spider as she flew out the window.

"I have owl treats, you silly bird," Harry said with a laugh.  He walked over to the window and poured a glass of water.  It was quite cold from the night air, and quenched his thirst immediately.

He looked around the room.  It was totally empty.  Nobody except himself was there.  _Everyone must be studying_ he thought as he got into his pajamas.  _I hope tomorrow goes a lot easier than today..._

***************

Cho walked across the Ravenclaw common room and spotted Herman Yule.  His eyes were fixed on her as she walked across the room.  She smiled at him and continued walking up to her room.  She gasped at what she heard through a door as she ascended the stairs.  Her eyes widened as she listened in and she thought she made out the name 'Ron' in between screams.  It was the 5th year girl's room.  She shook her head at the girl's irresponsibility and continued up the stairs, not wanting to see what she was imagining in her head.

Stopping outside her door, she checked the handle.  It was locked.  That was weird.  Somebody must be changing or something.  She knocked twice on the door.  There was no response so she pulled her wand out.

"Alohomora!"

The door unlatched and swung open slowly.  She peeked inside.  It appeared empty.  She walked in and shut the door.  She went to her bed and pulled her robes off.  She looked at herself in the mirror before pulling a nightgown on.  She had never really liked her body.  She thought her breasts were too small, and her hips weren't rounded enough.  She knew Harry would never agree with her about it, though.  She hopped up into her four-poster and pulled the curtains closed.  She brought her diary out and began writing about what had happened that day.

Right as she wrote "Harry thinks He-who-must-not-be-named is at Hog" she heard a footstep across the room.  Quickly throwing her diary under her pillow she popped her head out the curtain.

"Who's there?"

There was once again, no answer.

_Must have been the wind or something._  Then she heard it again.

"Hello?" she grabbed her wand off the table next to her bed, "Let me warn you, I'm armed..."

Suddenly she saw a flash of orange and shot a blast of white light across the room.

A small ghost appeared where the light hit.  He was grinning ear to ear and had bright clothes on.

"PEEVES!  Get out of the my room!  I'll shoot you again if you don't listen."

"Peeves was just leaving.  Doesn't want to look at ugly old you anyway."

She watched him fly through the door and after a few minutes she pulled her diary back out.

_January 25th, 2003___

_I'm so very worried about Harry.  His scar was bugging him all day.  He thinks He-who-must-not-be-named is at Hogwarts.  And it turns out that Sirius Black, the Azkaban convict, is Harry's godfather.  He's not so mean now that I've met him in person.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  Very kind and helpful, caring only for Harry's well-being.  Plus Professor Lupin came back to visit Harry as well.  I think he knows Mister Black.  Well, I think I hear Heather coming up the stairs, talk to you tomorrow._

"Good night, Cho, I'm exhausted," Heather said, before collapsing onto her bed and falling straight to sleep.

"Night Heather..." Cho said as she felt her head bounce lightly off the feathers in the pillow.  Closing her eyes she saw Harry smiling and smiled back.  "Good night, Harry..." she said to the wind, falling asleep.

Suddenly in the shadows came a chuckled and sounds as though someone were walking over to the door.  It then opened as if by magic and closed a few seconds later.  "You will be mine, Harry Potter!  Just you wait..." a voice in the air said, slowly fading away as it descended the stairs. 


End file.
